


Who Are You, Really?

by cantbreathe



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sex Scene, Semi-Public Sex, i'm trying this new thing called a Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantbreathe/pseuds/cantbreathe
Summary: An AU in which Barry has a one night stand with a handsome stranger who turns out to be Leonard Snart. Barry is still the Flash and Len is still a thief. It's unclear how they could have missed this about each other.





	Who Are You, Really?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyofpride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofpride/gifts).



> I had a ton of fun writing for the Cold Flash Gift Exchange! This is my first time writing for something like this and I gotta say it was a great experience. This story was written for a prompt submitted by ladyofpride :-) Thanks for sending awesome prompts, I really hope you like it!

 

Barry sat up in the backseat of Iris' car. They had stopped to rest four hours ago. Iris had noticed Barry's eyes drooping perilously, his grip on the wheel too lax. She had promised to wake him in an hour but passed out herself before she got the chance. Barry didn't blame her. They had been driving for about sixteen hours to make it to Alberta, Canada. Iris was stuck on the idea of getting Barry insane-drunk for his 18th birthday. Wally would have tagged along but it proved impossible to convince Francine. Wally was only fifteen after all and wouldn't enjoy Alberta's drinking age.

 

He gently rattled Iris awake after rubbing the sleep from his eyes. She groaned but sat up. Barry laughed when she turned to reveal the lines the vinyl seats left on her face and mussed hair.

 

"C'mon, once we cross into Canada we'll have about five hours left," Barry said quietly, voice rough with sleep.

 

"Mmm," Iris nodded, taking a swig of her now stale coffee. She grimaced and glared at the offending disposable cup. She shrugged and took another, longer pull.

 

Barry clambered into the front seat, long limbs allowing him no more grace than a newborn deer. He sipped from his own cold coffee before casting around for the keys.

 

He hadn't realized he was cold till they were on the road and moving. The heat blasting from the vents was welcome. Iris propped her feet up on the dash so she could soak up as much of it as she could.

 

They reached Red Deer quicker than expected, making only one pit stop for coffee and snacks. Iris was driving the second leg so Barry could pull up directions to a motel. They hadn't really planned anything. Their budget was meager and most of it was for alcohol,  so they ended up staying at Econo Lodges or in the car. Luckily, the chain ran up and down the United States as well as Canada.

 

Iris pulled up to their motel, shaking her head to herself in silent exasperation.

 

"What?" Barry asked even though he knew what was coming.

 

"Last chance to hit up Hartley, that's all I'm saying." She held up her hands in a gesture that spoke more to her annoyance than her surrender.

 

Barry rolled his eyes and exited the idling car to retrieve their bags from the trunk. Inside, the hotel was as bleak as the two or twenty they had passed through. He did regret passing up a better place to stay but he would regret betraying Cisco's confidence more. So, he bit the bullet. Iris didn't understand but trusted Barry enough to cede when he insisted. He wanted to explain, and he would eventually, but until Cisco was ready Barry would keep his mouth shut.

 

After recharging for a few hours, they hit up a bar the next town over just in time for happy hour. Despite it being just after lunch there was a good crowd inside Lisa's. The neon sign hanging in the window was glowing invitingly as the sun set. It ushered Barry and Iris in with promise of happy hour.

 

The inside of Lisa's was not at all what Barry expected. The bar itself was like an afterthought. It was jet black and sunk against the left wall near the door. There was scattered seating to the right. Everything was dark— except, nothing was dark thanks to the jumble of neon signs covering the back wall. Each piece shouted a different saying or advertised beers in a thousand lines of light and color. They cast a dim glow over what must have been a pretty dingy club-slash-bar in the daylight.

 

He looked at Iris, who was grinning at his side, the lights washing over her kaleidoscopically.  

 

The liquor was marginally better than the stuff they used to sneak back in high school. They drank until they were each pleasantly buzzed. Which, for Barry (ever the lightweight), was around drink three. Iris, however, knocked back a few more shots before joining Barry at the jukebox. Tucked in the corner, the little machine was almost hidden from view.

 

A few people were swaying, drunk, on the makeshift dance floor amidst a clutter of tables and chairs. The music wasn't exactly meant for dancing though, but Barry was about to fix that. He chose four tracks and felt the machine whir in response. Soon, Lisa's was flooded with an electrifying guitar riff. A thrumming bass line soon followed. Iris rolled her eyes good-naturedly, dragging Barry with her to dance.

 

Other bodies joined them slowly.  Each pressed closer and closer until they turned from strangers to lovers to tattoos. They seemed intent on leaving a part of themselves on their skin, in their blood.

 

At some point Iris had excused herself to take a call and Barry found himself heading back to the bar alone. He sat down on a stool to wait for the bartender who had acknowledged his approach with a distracted nod. He glanced left and right, feeling trapped, people blocking both the front and back exits. He soothed his anxiety by palming his phone from his pocket. Barry was about to text Iris when someone clears their throat behind him.

 

"Sorry to bother you, but do you think you could wave down the bartender for me?" Barry glanced back at the sound of the man's voice, letting out a startled gasp before his drunk brain caught up with itself. He allowed himself to stare for a few seconds longer, before nodding vigorously and turning back to the bar. The man remained behind him, shuffling closer to move out of the way of people as they pushed their way to the exit.

 

Barry had a second to center himself before turning back to the stranger with the ice-blue eyes. He had to blink a bit of the stardust out of his eyes. The man had shorn hair and an undeniably charming smile. He seemed to be few years older than Barry, at least, but that never stopped him. Francine would have something to say about that.

 

Before Barry could ask his name, or say something (anything) semi-intelligent, the bartender returned, drying a glass with a worn rag. The bartender loomed a bit. He was tall and broad-shouldered. But, the hard line of his furrowed brow didn't hide the glimmer of genuine discomfit at Barry's grin. He raised said eyebrows in a silent question.

 

He pointed to the man behind him and the bartender instantly relaxed. He poured a glass of what Barry had had before and slid it to him without taking his eyes of the stranger.

 

"Len, I don't get out for…" the bartender glanced at the melting clock on the wall, "another three hours."

 

"I know," the stranger said quietly, "I wanted to tell you that the shipment's been delayed, we have another three days." Barry was surprised he could hear the man, but something about his voice was easily discernible through the clutter of noises in the bar. He glanced at Barry, who had been staring, and gave him an easy smile. Barry blushed, embarrassed for listening in, embarrassed that he found this stranger too pretty to take his eyes off of. The bartender gave a gruff affirmative before turning to attend to another patron.

 

The stool next to Barry had been vacated in the last few minutes and Len wasted no time in claiming it. He put his chin in his hand and turned his bright eyes on Barry, a smile tugging on his lips. He was all charm and smiles as he sipped on a drink that appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Barry wasn't about to complain. He basked in the warmth of the stranger's attention, grinning back as though he were in on the joke.

 

Iris re-entered the bar, catching Barry's eye briefly to let him know she was going back to the dance floor. But, once she spotted the other man with him, she smirked and moved into the small throng without a backwards glance.  

 

Len and Barry chatted idly until they'd completely undressed each other with their eyes. Len was here on business, managing a few popular spots for local nightlife. The bartender was his longtime friend and business partner, Mick. Barry mentioned that it was his birthday, his 20th he lied, and Len's eyes glittered mischievously.

 

"Couldn't wait another year?" Len nodded to the half-full glass of  liquor he'd been sipping.

 

"I'm not the most patient person," Barry said like he was sharing secret. He leaned into the other man's space until he could see the flecks of dark blue (like flint) in Len's irises.

 

\--

 

Len pushed Barry up against the closed bathroom stall, hands roaming everywhere. They kissed loud and wet, as if fighting to be heard above the music pounding just outside the door. The bathroom was all gray and stainless steel, lit by bright blue and white neon lights. They kissed and kissed and kissed in the dreamy glow for what must have been hours, but might have been seconds, Barry couldn't tell. He didn't care enough to.

 

All he felt was the heat between their bodies, the hot skin he found beneath Len's shirt, and their hearts beating thunderously against each other.

 

"Who's Lisa?" Barry mumbled between kisses, trying to hide his growing nerves as Len's hands wandered lower.

 

"Hmm?" Len seemed to take a second to shake off the haze of want that shrouded them like fog. "Lisa. My sister."

 

"Really? That's cool," Barry mumbled against Len's throat.

 

"You really want to be talking about my sister right now?" Len leaned back to look into Barry's eyes, a faint smirk playing on his lips.

 

Barry closed the distance between them again instead of answering. The kisses were turning desperate and Barry didn't have the mind to be nervous anymore as Len palmed him through his jeans. He groaned, canting his hips against Len's palm, willing himself to last.

 

Though they were the same height, Len was broader beneath Barry's fingers. Where Barry was lean and lanky, Len was muscular and solid. He shivered as the other man's hands discovered these differences for themselves.

 

Barry let out a hiss as Len unzipped his jeans and got a hand around Barry's dick. It didn't take long for Len to bring him to the edge, and he seemed to realize his precarious position just in time. He released Barry and turned his attention to Barry's throat.

 

He slid his hand over Len's fly experimentally; the sound Len made in the back of his throat was all the encouragement he needed. Barry had jerked other guys off before but didn't consider himself an expert. He was unsurprised, but a little embarrassed, when Len adjusted Barry's grip for him. They were both wrecked at this point so Len reached out and palmed Barry again. Then with his free hand he carded his fingers through the hair at the nape of Barry's neck.

 

In a flash of heat and adrenaline they became a hot, sticky mess. Neither gave much of a damn because they were both riding an incredible endorphin high, basking in the afterglow. They continued to lazily grope each other as they leaned in to kiss again, both uncertain who initiated it and both uncaring. Barry slid his hands under Len's shirt, seeking warmth, and to dig his fingers into the meaty part of his shoulders. He felt like he was trying to keep from floating away; the untethered feeling in his stomach made him nuzzle closer to the stranger in his arms. Len didn't comment, but held on loosely, hands steadying on Barry's hips.

 

\--

 

When Barry met up with Iris just after last call she gave him a knowing smile, smoothing down his mussed hair. Len had left the stall, and then the bathroom, before Barry with a rakish grin.

 

"He was hot," Iris said in a congratulatory tone. Barry grinned.

 

"He was, wasn't he? Did you see him leave?" Barry glanced around at the dwindling number of patrons at both the bar and on the dance floor. Len was nowhere to be seen.

 

"Saw him on his way out," Iris nodded, then, glancing at the melting clock, "we should head out." She didn't even wait for Barry to answer, grabbing her purse and his hand before swaying towards the door. He cast one last glance back at Lisa's and thought he maybe caught a glimpse of icy blue.

 

\--

 

Barry felt like shit the next morning. Well, not entirely like shit, but mostly. He and Iris looked at each other dolefully across the beige landscape of the hotel room before silently deciding to go back to sleep. They didn't head back home until the following afternoon, and even then it was a close thing.

  
  


 

* * *

 

 

Six Years Later

 

The Central City underground was a cesspool on its best day. Today it was slightly better than the grease trap at Big Belly Burger— that is to say, not as bad as it could be. Len grumbled as he was unceremoniously squashed between two people as the subway car came to a halt. He didn't like to be touched, especially by the anonymous, groping hands of the general public. Ever since moving back to Central he found he greatly disliked small places meant to contain large amounts of people.

 

But this was where the work was, where Barry was.

 

He shoved his way out onto the platform, disregarding the mass of people shifting behind him. Once he was back on street level it didn't take long for his feet to find home. He entered the bar through the back and walked up to their second floor apartment. Mick greeted him, feet propped up on the coffee table, beer in hand. Lisa was nowhere to be seen but the steady thump of the bass coming from under her door reassured Len.

 

He dropped his gun and jacket on their kitchen table/makeshift workbench and made a beeline for the kitchen.

 

"Did you get the liquid nitrogen I need?" Len's voice was muffled as he dug through the cupboards for a coffee mug. He should have just picked up Jitters.

 

“Yup,” Mick replied, “But, what’s the point?”

 

Len nearly rolled his eyes but thought better of it. He sighed internally, leaning out of the kitchen doorway slightly so he could look at Mick.

 

“It’s going to help me break into the armored truck by compromising the atomic structure of the reinforced steel,” Len said with the little patience he could muster.

 

“Huh.” Mick nodded to himself, eyebrows still furrowed. “Can’t they track that stuff?”

 

“That’s why you’re sitting this one out, partner.” Len exited the kitchen fully and came to stand in front of his friend. Mick looked perplexed— he didn’t trust their crew, but then he never did. “That way it’s on record that you purchased liquid nitrogen, and are reportedly using it to mix drinks downstairs.” Len tilted his head to indicate the bar below them.

 

“What are you boys up to?” Lisa’s voice nearly startled Len.

 

“Work,” Mick grumbled at the same time that Len said, “Hungry?”

 

Lisa popped her head back through the kitchen door, in much the same way that Len did, and said, “What?”

 

\--

 

A few days later, Len watched in the rearview mirror as two of his men on motorbikes sped ahead of their tow truck. They distracted the drivers of the armored truck by pulling up on either side of the vehicle. The left slowed to retrieve the hitch from the tow truck and dragged it to connect them to armored truck. As soon as they stopped, Len ducked out of the passenger seat.

 

“Hey, cool it,” he growled to the man who had his gun pulled on the driver. “158 more seconds to go.” They were working together, but he didn’t know most of their names. He never bothered to learn them entirely as these partnerships tended to be brief— especially if they succeeded.

 

He got to work unleashing the liquid nitrogen on the back door of the armed truck.

 

\--

 

The light mood in STAR Labs was interrupted by an alert of criminal activity in the area. Barry, who was testing his limits and ability to multitask at high speeds, comes to a halt to glance at the blinking screen.

 

“Armed robbery at 4th and Collins,” Cisco informed them, ping pong paddle still in hand.

 

“Checkmate, Allen,” Dr. Wells said at the same time.

 

Barry grinned, “Hey, I still crushed it at ping pong and Operation!” His voice trailed as he disappeared in a flash of red. Wells smirked, glancing down at their game of chess as the pieces rattled in Barry’s wake.

 

Barry arrived at the scene in a few seconds and knocked the robbers on their asses. He had to pull one of them out of the armored truck and toss him to the side. In the split second that it took him to redirect his momentum shots rang out. He rushed back but one of the security guards was already on the ground, bleeding.

 

“Cisco! Where’s the nearest hospital?” Barry’s voice was loud, adrenaline ramping up his already accelerated heart rate.

 

“St. Andrews,” Cisco’s voice came steady through the earpiece.

 

“Call ahead and tell them to expect a GSW.” Barry’s hands hovered over the injured man. He turned on instinct when the sound of motorcycles roaring to life reached him. He had a choice— he knew could either give chase or save this man’s life. But Barry’s mind was already made up.

 

He scooped up the injured guard easily and headed for the hospital. He still marveled at his powers: super speed, strength, and healing? It was out of this world. And he knew he had a responsibility to use these abilities to help people. So, as the hospital came into view, he tried not to feel too bad that violent, gun-toting robbers were headed in the opposite direction.

 

He tried not to feel anything, particularly because as he rounded on the scene after hearing the gunshots he saw a face. One of the robbers, the man he had tossed out of the armored truck, had removed his mask to get a better look at “The Streak” that had wrecked his heist.

 

Barry would know those ice-blue eyes anywhere.

 

\--

The second time Barry arrived at the scene of the robber he was an hour late.

 

“Allen, so nice of you to join us!” Captain Singh’s annoyed voice carried across the crime scene. Barry winced.

 

“Good morning, sir.” Barry gave a little a wave. The Captain was not amused. It didn’t help that Iris was smirking over his shoulder at Barry.

 

“Detective West and I were just discussing the details of the attempted robbery of the Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond.” Singh walked them through the scene, grumpy but otherwise professional. When they finished Iris pulled him to the side.

 

“You get anything while you were on the scene earlier?” She raised her eyebrows emphatically.

 

“Robbery. Four guys. Looked like pros to me,” Barry answered quickly, “They used liquid nitrogen to break through this door.” He gestured to the armored vehicle behind them.

 

“And?” Iris had caught on to his hesitance. She was often the one to remind him how squirrely he was when he lied.  

 

“...And I think I know one of the robbers?” Barry said, almost too quick to catch.

 

“Way to bury the lead!” Iris’ eyes widened. She hadn’t looked so surprised since she found out Barry was the Streak. God, he thought, I have to come up with a better name than—

 

“Barry, do you think you could identify the guy?” She tilted her head to catch his downcast gaze. Barry struggled to maintain eye contact.

 

\--

 

“—what the hell is it?” Len’s makeshift crew shifted uncomfortably as— his name turned out to be Harry— paced in front of them. He looked spooked. An outsider observing this group would be able to see immediately the difference between Len and this trembling man. Len’s blood roared at the thought of this new challenge, this new volatile addition to the game, whereas Henry’s blood shrieked.

 

Men and women who wanted easy money in this line of work weren’t worth his time.

 

“You scared, man?” Len’s question had an edge to it.

 

“Hell yeah, man. I’m outta here!”

 

Even though Snart tried to convince himself that this fire he had was a necessity for the job, to protect his family, he knew that in way it was his father’s legacy.

 

He unholstered his gun.

 

\--

 

“Caffeine, for Central City’s finest,” Eddie said brightly, handing a coffee to Barry though his eyes remained on Iris. Iris hummed in gratitude. Eddie looked too pleased by this.

 

“So, what have you guys been up to?” Eddie, again, was only looking at Iris.

 

“Actually, Eddie, we were just about to question a witness…,” Barry shrugged as apologetically as he could, “So…”

 

“Oh! Oh yeah? Um—”

 

“Yeah, so we better go.” Barry placed a hand on Iris’ shoulder, trying to guide her out of the conversation. If Barry thought Iris had any inclination towards the opposite sex, he would so play wingman right now, but they really were busy and Iris really was gay. It would be a waste of time and Barry’s gotten used to going 800 miles per hour.

 

“Don’t be rude, Barry,” Iris shrugged his hand off, “He’s trying to talk to us.”

 

Us. Ha, yeah.

 

“It’s really no big deal…I just wanted to ask,” Eddie hesitated, “You guys can say no, but what do you say to a double date? Trivia Night at Jitters?”

 

The question hung in the air for a solid second before Iris nodded.

 

“Yeah, sounds like fun,” she smiled radiantly.

 

What?

 

“What?” Barry’s jaw dropped. “But- But I don’t even have a date!” He lied and tried for the apologetic shrug again and started to come up with a plan to weasel his way out when a familiar voice called his name. He turned, startled, to find Hartley grinning and waving as he approached the trio. The ebb and flow of precinct activity adjusted to move around their growing group.

 

“Hartley— !”

 

Barry turned his wide eyes to Iris who recognized his silent alarm. She still didn’t know about Hartley. About Cisco and Hartley. Cisco&Hartley who were so close no one knew—

 

“Eddie!” She caught his attention immediately, “Sounds great! We’ll meet you there, but we really do have a witness to question, so…”

 

“Okay! Well it was nice seeing you guys,” Eddie waved as they walked away, Hartley in tow. And Barry swore to God Eddie’s eyes turned into hearts when Iris patted him on the shoulder.

 

Once out of earshot, Barry wasted no time in turning a reproachful look on Iris. If Hartley wasn’t there they would have had a nice long chat about leading on perfectly decent guys. Instead Barry turned on Hartley, already frowning.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Barry all but growled.

 

“You really need to work on your manners.” Iris rolled her eyes.

 

“I have a very good reason, I promise, just hear me out,” Hartley winced as if he expected a blow. Barry hadn’t realized he’d balled his hands into fists and had to forcibly relax himself. He nodded once, indicating that Hartley should start talking. “Right. So, I’m here to apologize. To Cisco, and your team.”

 

“And you’re here, why? I’m not the one you should apologize to.” Barry chanced a glance at Iris who was watching them curiously.

 

Hartley chewed his lip nervously, glancing between Iris and Barry before sighing in resignation.

 

“I came to you first because I don’t know how— I don’t know that Cisco will ever forgive me. But I do know that my chances would increase significantly if I were to have your help.” Hartley turned his earnest eyes on him. Barry’s gaze softened as he recognized remorse and genuine worry behind his determined gaze.

 

Hartley saw the moment he’d won Barry over, but so did Iris.

 

“And what does Barry get if he helps you?” Iris asked, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

 

“Anything,” Hartley said too quickly. Iris grinned sharply, glancing over Barry’s shoulder before turning back to Hartley. Barry glanced back faster than the eye could detect. Eddie was staring distractedly across the room at them while hunched over a stack of paperwork. Oh no.

 

“Why don’t you meet me and Barry and Eddie for Trivia Night at Jitters tomorrow?” Iris’ tone was innocent. Barry had never been so frightened by more banal words in his entire life.

 

“Uh, sure?” Hartley tossed a bewildered look at Barry. Barry tried to signal Hartley with a subtle shake of his head but it was too late.

 

“Alright! It’s a double date!” Iris then turned on her heel and exited the conversation before either man could react.

 

“D-Date?” Hartley spluttered. Barry was still in shock. “I thought she was—”

 

“She is!” Barry all but shouted.

 

“Then why—”

 

“Hell if I know,” Barry gesticulated over-dramatically, throwing his arms in the air. He stomped off after Iris, leaving Hartley to fend for himself in the heart of the precinct. Barry must’ve rolled a one when he rolled to avoid unnecessary drama today.

 

\--

 

“Well, if you’re out, you’re out,” Snart said with quiet menace. He raised his gun to Harry’s head, right between his eyes, and shot him before anyone in the room could react. “It’s time we up our game. Who’s with me?”

 

After that display of violence there were no challengers or deserters. Mick rolled his eyes in the corner but otherwise refrained from comment. Len always did have flair for the dramatic, and who was he to stop the man from living his best life?

 

From there the rest of the crew filed out of the bar’s cellar in morbid silence. Len remained behind with Mick, already poring over new plans and calling his weapons contact.

 

“Are you sure about this, Snart?” Mick uncrossed his arms and leaned back on the table.

 

“What do you mean?” Len looked up curiously from his phone. Mick was always quick to anger, but the fury that rose in him at his partner’s genuine obliviousness was sour with fear.

 

“We’ve never gone up against anything like this,” Mick started but hesitated, “There’s a real chance that you’ll get hurt.”

 

“It’s just like any other job,” Len waved him off dismissively. Mick grunted, turning his gaze up to the ceiling as though he would find answers there. How was he supposed to help if Len didn’t let him? How was he supposed to keep him safe?

 

“I’m coming with you then,” he said with what he hoped was finality.

 

Len shook his head, not looking up from his plans. Mick was growing more frustrated by the second. He palmed the lighter in his coat pocket, holding onto it tightly and trying to find his center. Logic. If he he came up with a logical reason Len would have to listen. It was his nature.

 

“What about Lisa?”

 

Len looked up, raising his eyebrows as if to say, “What about Lisa?”

 

“What happens to her if something happens to you? How am I supposed to look at her knowing I didn’t do everything I could?” Mick knew it was a low blow and that it landed solidly where Len was weakest.

 

“And then? What is she supposed to do if both of us go down?” Len’s blue eyes had turned cold. “Look, I have everything handled. Just stick to the plan.”

 

Mick sighed quietly. As he spoke, Len’s posture had become more and more closed off. His arms were crossed and his body was turned away from Mick.

 

“And Barry?” Mick asked softly. Len turned to him then, looking murderous.

 

“Do you think I want to be doing this?” Len’s voice was carefully controlled. “Don’t you think I’d rather be doing anything else?

 

“We’d been doing just fine! But my father— my goddamn father— his debts need to be payed or everyone I love will be in danger. Yeah, that includes you, idiot!” He slammed his phone on the table, rattling the plans and guns like a small earthquake.

 

He still wanted to argue, but could come up with no further points. Mick wanted to be there for his friend and he would do it in the only way he knew how. He’d protect Lisa and hold down the fort for now. But, when the time came, Mick would do absolutely anything.

 

There was something else going on inside Len’s head— which was already a labyrinth to begin with— and Mick didn’t have time to puzzle it out. It had something to do with Central City’s newfound superhero, he knew that much.

 

\--

 

“You’re sure it’s him?” Iris’ brows were furrowed in consternation.

 

“His eyes,” Barry blurted. He rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously before continuing, “I couldn’t forget those eyes,” he finished quietly.

 

“Leonard Snart, convicted criminal. Barry, it’s impossible. The man you’ve been dating for the last three years can’t possibly—”

 

“It is. It’s him,” he cut her off, raking a hand through his hair a little too roughly. He had already accepted the fact that his relationship skills were disastrous at best. But this? This was some next level shit. He sure knew how to pick ‘em huh?

 

“Barry, Bar, Hey. Look at me.” Iris came to stand directly in front of Barry. She waited until he lifted his eyes to hers. “Listen to me. This isn’t your fault. _He’s_ the one who’s done this. Who he is and what he does have nothing to do with who _you_ are.”

 

Barry bit his tongue, keeping his face carefully blank. But Iris always had a way of seeing through him like she was Supergirl. His walls may as well have been windows.

 

“Unless… you knew,” Iris said slowly, eyebrows creeping up to her hairline.

 

Barry felt sick inside. For the first time since getting his powers he felt weak.

 

“I didn’t want- I didn’t- want for it to be true,” Barry stuttered out, shaking and nauseated.

 

“Oh. Oh, Barry,” Iris’ voice was full of pity, “I don’t know what to say.” She pulled him into her arms tightly, pressing her hands against his back, behind his heart. She held him for a long time as though she could shield him.

 

“All these years after you reconnected in college… and what? If he thinks he can hurt my brother like this, well, that man’s got another thing coming-” Iris pushed them apart enough to look Barry in the eye. “Did he think you wouldn’t find out?”

 

“I knew, but I didn’t want to know. There were just some things that weren’t adding up,” Barry said softly, “He’s doing this for a reason, Iris. I just don’t know what it is.”

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


Len couldn’t stop his hands from shaking with the shock of adrenaline pumping in his veins. His fingers still prickled with the aftershocks of firing the cold gun. His weapons contact was a block of ice in front of him. Len eyed his handiwork for a moment longer before stepping forward and kicking the small glacier like he was taking down a door. The ice shattered into a million pieces and was already starting to melt.

 

The air in the garage was stuffy. What remained of his former contact wouldn’t last long now.

 

On his way to the museum, Snart stopped by the bar to drop off the rest of the weapons he’d acquired. Mick still looked… upset. They exchanged gruff greetings. Things would eventually get back to normal. Neither would apologize without some type of intervention (probably from Lisa).

 

At the museum Snart paid the entry fee and took the tour with a group of elderly people and their grandchildren. There was one young couple that was too busy necking to pay the exhibits any attention.

 

During the second tour, there were quite a few more young children. One boy in particular seemed to follow him. He offered the kid gum as they approached the Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond. The kid grinned, thrilled. He reminded him of this boy he grew up living down the block from.

 

Snart turned his attention back to the diamond.

 

From this position he could see the front doors where two security guards pretended to not be paying attention. There was another guard, by the elevator directly behind the diamond, ten yards from their tour group. He knew he’d been made when sirens sounded in the distance and his earpiece roared to life with the sounds of CCPD radio chatter.

 

“Hey! Stop that man!” Someone shouted behind him. He was already sprinting in the opposite direction. He practically flew down the stairs, the guard from the elevator on his heels. Snart made it back outside where he was met with CCPD cruiser with blaring lights.

 

Purely on instinct, he drew his gun and blasted the police cruiser bringing it to a full stop with the force of the ice blast. His heart thudded in his chest; he turned on his heel and made his way back to the museum, freezing out those that got in his way.

 

A thrill ran up his spine as he re-entered the museum. The guards advanced on him but he felt invincible, firing off a warning blast of ice and freezing the floor in front of them. Most backed off, deciding to for the authorities.

 

Snart was a few feet away from the stairs, one flight away from the diamond, when the Streak flashed into the museum. His heart rate ratcheted up another notch if that was at all possible.

 

“Leonard Snart, stop. You don’t have to do this!” The mystery hero was pleading with him. He felt his lips tug up into a cold smile.

 

“This time I’m prepared.” He grinned. He aimed his gun at the man in the red suit, who dashed out of the way at the last second. The blast hit the marble pillar behind him, freezing it instantly. He pulled the trigger a second and third time, tracking the Streak’s movements by the flashes of electricity that seemed to roll off of him. The fourth time he managed to graze the man on his side. The hero fell to his knees and Snart was almost sorry. There was something familiar about the man.

 

He couldn’t think about that now.

 

Snart took the opportunity to dash into the theater. Lights shined on the stage as well as the seats. It looked as though a show had just ended, a moment frozen in time. Ticket stubs littered tthe red carpet between the velvet seats.

 

A lone security guard gave chase and Snart didn’t hesitate to turn his gun on the man. The guard raised his weapon quickly, but not quickly enough. He was almost entirely frozen by the time the Streak, slowed by the cold gun, flung him out of the way. The two landed next to each other, one completely still and the other still vibrating with electricity.

 

Snart decided to cut his losses and exited the theater back into the museum and followed his back-up escape plan.

 

\--

 

Barry ran to STAR Labs as fast as he could, limping at 400 miles per hour. He felt slow. He was scared and he could barely catch his breath. That wasn’t Len. That wasn’t him. It wasn’t. It wasn- it was it was itwasitwasitwas. It couldn’t be.

 

“Barry! Are you alright?” Caitlin was a flurry of long hair and steady hands as she checked over his torso for other wounds besides the obvious. She was the only thing standing between him an a full blown panic attack and he leaned on her gratefully.

 

“He had some sort of ice ray gun, ah- OW!” He winced as Caitlin pulled the fabric of his suit from his seared flesh. “I saw a man freeze to death. It slowed me down- it slowed me- and, and he died.”

 

Cisco was looking anywhere but at Barry.

 

“Do you want to tell them, Cisco? Or shall I?” Wells’ tone was odd. Barry couldn’t pinpoint the exact emotions, but he could feel the intensity.

 

Barry turned to his friend who tucked his hair behind his ear. His eyes were glued to the floor.

 

“Cisco?” Barry’s breath was labored.

 

Caitlin halted her ministrations to glance up at her colleague and friend. She seemed to know just as much as Barry did.

 

“I- I made it. The gun. It was stolen from STAR Labs a few days ago without my noticing,” Cisco confessed, twisting his fingers in knots.

 

“What?” Barry looked panicked. “Why would you make something that- that could hurt me? And not tell me?”

 

“We didn’t know who you were,” Cisco explained, “You were in a coma showing signs that you’d awaken with extraordinary abilities… and we didn’t know who you were. Cold… It’s the opposite of speed, it slows things down on the atomic level.”

 

“A man is dead Cisco! Your weapon slowed me down—”

 

“Gave you third degree burns actually,” Caitlin interrupted sharply.

 

“And a man died,” Barry finished.

 

Cisco’s brows furrowed, “And that’s on me, Barry, I’ll carry that—”

 

“No, Cisco. It’s on all of us.” Barry tugged on his spare STAR Labs shirt and headed to the training room. He was shaking. Fear, adrenaline, and anger were a sour combination. He felt like he was going to throw up.

 

Barry re-entered the Hub a few hours later when he heard Cisco’s muffled yelling. The scene he found wasn’t what he was expecting. Hartley was using a bewildered looking Wells as a shield in an effort to escape Cisco. And Barry understood why. Cisco was wielding a broomstick like lance in their direction. Caitlin looked thoroughly entertained.

 

“Hartley! What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again,” Cisco shouted. He waved the business end of the STAR Labs broom in Hartley’s direction.

 

“Never say never, Cisco.” Barry approached Cisco from behind, risking getting whacked by a broom. “Relax, I invited him here.”

 

Cisco whirled on him then, looking betrayed. His hurt expression rolled right off of Barry who was still riding his fury high.

 

“He wants to apologize. And you’re going to hear him out,” Barry said with finality. And when it looked like Cisco was still going to protest, he simply stated, “You should listen to him. You should forgive him. It seems everyone, at some point, does things because they think they have to.”

 

\--

 

Iris exhaled heavily as she fumbled with her keys. She startled a bit when a light turned on from within the house and the door opened.

 

“You’re late,” her Mom said softly, smiling knowingly. “How’d it go?”

 

“He wants to go out with Barry and I and a friend tomorrow night,” Iris said, finding her last bit of energy to show her excitement.

 

Her mother jumped around with her, shouting ecstatically.

 

“That means yes?” Her mother asked excitedly.

 

“Yes! Yes, he’ll do it!” Iris did a little dance and her mother joined in.

 

“Can you guys maybe, like, chill?” Wally’s head popped up from the couch. He blinked blearily, sitting up.

 

Iris ran over to him, her mother in tow, and whispered in his ear.

 

“Wait, really?” Wally’s eyes lit up. He stood up, suddenly full of energy, and grabbed his Mom and sister up in his arms. Iris laughed, squished unceremoniously into Wally’s armpit and was never happier to be there.

 

\--

 

The hairs on the back of Len’s neck prickled but he didn’t glance behind him. He already knew what this was about.

 

“You pull a gun on me you better shoot me,” he said at the sound of the safety clicking off.

 

“We don’t want any trouble. We just want out. With our lives. We don’t want any part in your face off with the Flash.” His remaining crew filed out of the cellar with their cut of the last job.

 

The Flash, huh.

 

“If I see any of you again, trust that you won’t even see me coming,” Len warned them cooly. He had a reputation to maintain if he wanted to pay off his father’s debts. After they were gone a few minutes Mick stomped down into the cellar. He looked thoroughly uncomfortable but determined to say something.

 

Before Mick could get a word out Len held out his hand to stop him. He pressed his thumb and index fingers to his temples and waited until Mick got tired of waiting and left as well.

 

\--

 

His legs felt like jelly but Barry kept running, pushing the STAR Labs treadmill to its limits. He heard someone come into the room but didn’t bother looking up. He didn’t have the energy to run and explain why he was running to anyone.

 

“Barry!” Whoever it was kept shouting until Barry had to stop for fear of there being an actual crime to occurring.

 

It was Hartley. He was much less rumpled than earlier. Somewhere along the way to apologizing to Cisco and coming back here he had gotten cleaned up. He was still wearing all dark clothes, but he looked somehow brighter now.

 

“Sorry, I don’t have time to talk right now,” Barry looked anywhere but Hartley’s eyes.

 

“You don’t have to talk. Just listen. Cisco told me what happened,” Hartley began quickly. Barry sighed internally.

 

Honestly, he was never really mad at Cisco. In fact, he understood completely. You can’t account for every variable with a human. With a person. The only logical solution was to be prepared for the worst. Barry knew it wasn’t personal. And he was just about to tell Hartley as much. Instead Hartley did a 180º. He seemed to take a breath to steel himself,

 

“I know you’re not really upset with Cisco,” he began, “I was Snart’s assistant for a while. That’s why I moved to Canada. I owed him,” Hartley explained out of nowhere. Then, “You’re Snart’s boyfriend, aren’t you?”

 

If Barry had been eating or drinking he’d have choked.

 

\--

 

Barry was unlikely to ever forget this, the most mortifying, and awkward night of his young life.

 

Eddie was too busy making moon eyes at Iris to really pay attention to the game, and Hartley was useless. All he did was sweat nervously in his seat all night. That left him and Iris to carry the team to utter defeat. He could have really used a drink stronger than coffee.

 

“Oh, lighten up, I texted Eddie earlier that this was just a friend thing,” Iris said leaning into Barry’s space. He continued pouting. Eddie had gone to the counter to get them more coffee and Hartley had made his escape to the bathroom five minutes ago.

 

“Whatever, this is still wrong, somehow,” Barry muttered.

 

“I know you get a free pass today because of… Everything,” Iris pursed her lips, “but what’s so wrong about—”

 

“Iris, I put three sugars this time, if that’s okay,” Eddie rambled nervously, approaching the table, “my hand slipped.”

 

Barry stared at Iris with accusation in his eyes. No straight guy who thought this was ‘just a friend thing’ would get all flustered everytime the girl bats an eyelash. Iris just smiled a bit ruefully, taking a sip of her coffee. She wrinkled her nose a bit at the sweetness but thanked Eddie anyways.

 

They’re just about to start another round of trivia when they are interrupted by Barry’s cell phone. Hartley looked immensely relieved it had worked when he and Barry excused himself to the bathroom. Hartley had helped Cisco locate Snart via the cold gun’s signature. He was leaving the museum where the Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond was being displayed.

 

From the bathroom he dashed out into the alley behind Jitters. He paused, not quite believing what he was about to do. He made a call, one he’d been avoiding for the past few days.

 

“Hey Bar, I’m a little busy right now,” the sound of sirens met Barry’s ears, “Mind if I call you back?”

 

“N-No problem, talk to you later,” Barry stuttered before ending call with shaking hands. It was Len, Leonard Snart. Son of a convict, and ex-con himself. Barry’s first long-term boyfriend in a long time. He was what all those throw-away, trashy romance novels would refer to as The One.

 

He pressed dial again.

 

“Barry, now really isn’t—”

 

“Don’t hurt Iris,” Barry blurted. He ended the call after a long silence during which he swore he could hear the moment Len put it all together.

 

He glanced back into Jitters as he headed to the train station to see Iris and Eddie receiving calls on their phones. Sure enough, CCPD had called in the city’s finest. Putting them right in the line of fire of Barry’s kleptomaniac lover. He just hoped that Len would listen. He had to believe that he would.

 

\--

 

Iris arrived at the scene with Eddie close behind. The train station was only moderately busy, but still full enough to act as cover for Snart. Eddie paused as he called for back-up but Iris was already advancing into the station, gun unholstered.

 

She proceeded to the platforms, jumping through the security turnstiles. Iris turned the next corner quickly and feels her whole body tighten up as she comes face to face with Leonard Snart. He has his cold gun aimed at her head in the mirror image of her own stance. They both fired and ducked at the same time. But Iris wouldn’t have been hit— even if Eddie hadn’t rushed in from behind Snart and knocked his gun out of the way.

 

Snart had thrown the shot, jerked his hand at the last minute and avoided Iris altogether. Iris didn’t react, letting Eddie fuss over her.

 

“Why didn’t you wait for me?” Eddie’s serious gaze bored into her, and Snart took their moment of distraction to jump onto one of the moving trains.

 

Iris glanced back at Eddie, who still wore a grave frown. It was the first time she had ever seen him so… sober; his eyes were intent on her face. When he finally looked away, satisfied, Iris thought to herself that she’d definitely made the right choice.

 

She felt something brush by her like a ghost but electric. Barry. They watched as he pursued Snart on the train.

 

Iris rounded on Eddie suddenly, startling him. She needed to know.

 

“Are you sure?” Iris felt anxiety twist in her chest.

 

Eddie’s look softened, immediately understanding.

 

“Iris, I’m honored. You’ll be a wonderful mom. I’m just happy to help make that a reality for you,” Eddie smiled, some of the seriousness leaving, smoothing the lines in his face.

 

“Thank you,” she said, frustrated that those two words weren’t enough to express her gratitude, “I just- Thanks. Thanks for understanding. I’m afraid Barry won’t—”

 

“He will,” Eddie assured her. She had to be satisfied with that, for now.

 

\--

 

“I didn’t see you there,” Snart laughed, looking Barry dead in the eyes. He’d phased through the train easily enough and come to stand in Snart’s way. He thought briefly of trying to talk him down but decided against it. Barry had a front to keep up.

 

“If you wanted to get away, you should’ve picked something faster than a train, Snart,” Barry laughed too, if a bit coldly.

 

“Ah, that is if I wanted to get away,” Len replied mischievously, “You see, I saw your weakness back at the armored car.”

 

Barry shivered, Len always had a way of doing that. Seeing just where to press to make Barry buckle and give in. “And what is that?”

 

“You have to save everyone,” Len smiled, and Barry knew he was enjoying this. He saw it as a game and he was winning.

 

Len used the cold gun to compromise the joint keeping the train cars together and stepped through, leaving Barry to pick up his mess. He managed to get everyone off before the cars crashed and burned. He himself barely escaped unscathed. Snart found him panting on the ground. He looked quite pleased with himself.

 

“Stop right there, Captain Cold!” He heard Cisco’s holler. He didn’t have time to panic about his friends recognizing his boyfriend because before he could get up Snart pinned him to the ground with a blast of ice.

 

“You really gotta stop naming these guys,” Caitlin muttered.

 

“This is a prototype cold gun! It’s three times the size and three times as deadly,” Cisco continued unperturbed.

 

Snart could smell a bluff from miles away, Barry knew, but seemed to suddenly decide something.

 

“Until next time,” Snart gave a lazy salute and turned on his heel to leave.

 

“Hey, and leave the diamond!” Cisco hefted the “cold gun prototype” aiming it Snart’s back.

 

“Don’t push your luck,” Snart said quietly but, as usual,  his voice carried anyway.

 

It wasn’t until Barry couldn’t see him anymore that he felt the burning, cold ice pinning him to the ground. Cisco and Caitlin instructed him to vibrate through it and got him up on his feet.

 

“I really need a drink,” Barry grumbled. His friends just laughed. He was relieved they were safe— even more relieved that Len had been smart enough to keep his hood up.

 

\--

 

Later that night Barry headed to Len’s bar in downtown Central City. It was called Saints and Sinners, and Barry couldn’t believe he let himself be so blind. It was a bit on the nose, wasn’t it?

 

He entered to find a pleasantly small crowd and a nearly empty bar. He sat at the seat nearest the back exit and waited for Mick. They exchange greetings, and Barry tried not bristle at the familiarity. How much did he know? Was he keeping things from Barry too?

 

Mick slid over his usual, and Barry took it even though it no longer had any effect on him.

 

Len entered from the back and took a seat next to Barry silently.

 

“Look, I don’t care— I can’t care. I’m not saying it doesn’t matter, I’m saying that it’s not all that matters,” Barry said without preamble. “Also, I think it’s your turn to do some explaining.”

 

“Not as bright and shiny as you seem… Huh, Flash?” Len grinned when Barry whipped around to make sure no one was listening. But, the crowd had thinned even more and everyone was minding their own business. Barry let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding and finally looked Len in the eye.

 

Barry felt the tears as they burned his eyes, coming unbidden. He grasped Len’s face between his hands and kissed him. Hard. Once Len got over the initial shock, he reached a hand up to grasp at the hair at the nape of Barry’s neck. He tugged lightly, causing Barry to shudder. Neither wanted to let go for a while. He didn’t know how long they were at the bar, foreheads pressed together, but he knew this was the best he’d felt since learning Len’s real business in Central.

 

“Just so you know, I did my research, that diamond wasn’t acquired legally by—” Len started, pulling away enough to look Barry in the eyes.

 

“Sh, Sh, I don’t need to know.” Barry leaned in for another kiss, gently parting Len’s lips with his own. He was cop, he didn’t want to know the details of Len’s crimes. He just wanted the why, but that would come later. He managed to distract him for another few minutes, but Snart shook himself out of it.

 

He turned his glittering blue eyes on Barry and said, “No, you have to know that the money from that…supports me and Mick and Lisa. Yes, I like the game, I especially like playing it with you.” Len smirked at Barry’s blush.

 

“But, I don’t need it,” Snart paused, “At least not the almost-getting-caught part, and maybe the killing part… It’s a bit distasteful…”

 

“How about if you promise to only steal in other cities?” Barry huffed a laugh, blinking the tears away. Hey, he knew as well as anyone that a guy had to eat. Had to take care of his family in whatever way he could. Ain’t no rest for the wicked, and all that.

 

“Deal.” Len grinned, kissing Barry this time.

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


**Epilogue**

 

The College Years

 

Barry exited the Financial Aid Office with dread like a stone in the pit of his stomach. How do they find out things like this? His whole financial aid package was going to be reviewed because he was responsible enough to have a job? What bullshit.

 

Barry was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn’t notice the other person walking right in front of him stop. Barry walked right into the other man and they almost ended up on the floor.

 

“I’m so sorry! Are you ok?” Barry asked once he’d regained his balance.

 

The other man looked up at him with ice blue eyes, the intensity of his gaze sent a shiver down his spine.

 

“Barry?” Len squinted almost comically, eyebrows drawing together.

 

“Len?” Barry’s heart kicked it up into overdrive. He couldn’t tell if he was mortified or overjoyed— two feelings which are so far apart on the emotional spectrum that it made Barry’s head spin.

 

Len’s eyes trailed up and down Barry’s body, cataloguing the differences from when he saw him last. He was wearing the same jeans, actually, and a t-shirt emblazoned with his college’s logo.

 

“Do you work here?” He seemed genuinely curious. Barry could almost see the cogs turning as Len slowly figured something out.

 

“Ah, no. I go to school here…” Barry trailed off awkwardly, memories of a late night at a bar in Canada three years ago rising to the surface. A little white lie about his age. Getting off in a public restroom. Blue eyes sharp enough to cut. “There’s something you should know—”

 

“Yes, I think you’ve got some explaining to do. Coffee?”

 

“What?” Barry tried not to splutter.

 

“There’s a coffee shop down on Main— if you want, of course,” Len elaborated, a ghost of a smile playing at his lips.

 

Barry nodded without thinking, falling in step with Len as he headed towards Town Square.

 

\--

 

In his itty bitty college town there were about a dozen coffee shops, but only one that served it the way Barry liked.

 

It was a small shop, often filled with people and never short on caffeine. After that day that he ran into Len on campus they’d taken to meeting there. It was there, at the small booth near the window, that Barry and Len grew to know each other. Where Barry told the truth, or as much of the truth as he dared.

 

He had lied about his age when they first met. Barry couldn’t have foreseen the problem that would arise from that small fib. Like, for example, running into the man again and getting swept off his feet. He was 20 going on 21 now— about to graduate from college. He studied forensic science. He wanted to be CSI. And his family situation was…different.

 

Len didn’t push for details and waved him off when Barry tried to explain: “There’s no need, I understand,” he had assured him. Barry would understand later when he met Mick and Lisa— yes, the Lisa.

 

Barry learned that Len had had a rough childhood, but he didn’t push for details either. He learned Len was a bit of an entrepreneur. He’d owned several establishments like Lisa’s in the past and was looking to do more things like that in the future. He had several degrees from online colleges but never had the time to do the whole shebang what with raising Lisa.

 

When they met it was a nice reprieve from the rest of the world. Barry felt like he could think more clearly. And Len had voiced his own pleasure in their dates often enough. He gave Barry a kiss everytime they greeted each other, telling him it was his favorite part of the day.

 

They were happy.

 

\--

 

Outside the window you could see dusk settling over the Square, the day was almost over. Len sat across from Barry, who was finishing an essay on the practical applications of forensic science as it related to the identification of burn victims. Barry had spent the better part of a month researching and gathering resources for this paper only to leave it to the last second to pull together a conclusion. Len had only smiled when Barry arrived at the coffee shop flustered and laden with reference texts.

 

Len ordered them two coffees and sat back to watch him work. Barry tried not to feel self-conscious but he could feel Len’s intent gaze on him even as he wrote and read about burn victims.

 

“Can I help you with something?” Barry asked without looking up from his laptop.

 

“Yes, actually,” Len said leaning in. Barry finally looked up to see a sharp smile that sent his heart thudding in his chest.

 

They cleared out of the cafe quickly enough after that.

 

\--

 

Barry was nervous. His palms were sweating. He didn’t even know he did that.

 

“Relax, Barry,” Iris patted him on the shoulder, “I’m sure I’ll love him.”

 

“You haven’t even met the guy!” Barry said a little too loudly, attracting the attention of nearby strangers on the street.

 

“I saw him at a bar once in Canada, does that count?” Iris smirked. “Oh look! There’s Sara.”

 

It was Barry’s turn to smirk. Iris just smacked him on the shoulder. The two women exchanged sweet kiss as they greeted each other before turning to Barry.

 

“Sara, this is my brother Barry. Barry, Sara. Sara, Barry.” Iris bit her lip nervously looking quickly between the two of them.

 

“Nice to meet you, Sara. I’ve heard so much about you,” Barry grinned, going to shake hands. Sara waved his hand away and went in for a hug instead.

 

“All good things I hope,” she replied. They laughed as they parted, knowing full well they were making Iris more nervous by the second. “So, should we head to dinner?”

 

“Oh, not yet. We’re waiting on Barry’s-” Iris stopped suddenly, eyes fixed on something over Barry’s shoulder. “There he is!”

 

Barry blushed when Len leaned in to steal a kiss on the cheek. He greeted Sara and Iris with a charming smile and enviable ease. They walked the rest of the way, chatting amiably, and testing the waters with each other. Len kept an arm around Barry’s waist the whole way. He felt warmth radiating outwards from their point of contact causing an uproar of butterflies in his stomach.

 

Iris smiled genuinely at Len’s attempts to get to know her, and vice versa. Barry made the usual small talk with Sara, glad that everyone was getting along so well. If Len could survive Iris’ subtle brand of scrutiny, then he was more than ready to meet Francine and Wally.

 

Len glanced at his phone several times, but Barry ignored it. He ignored the usual tingle of suspicion that arose at times like these in favor of enjoying the moment. It was something to worry about at a later date.

 

Barry stopped holding his breath for what felt like the first time in forever and leaned into Len’s side. He didn’t ever want to leave.  

 


End file.
